


Triumvirate

by jane_potter



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are one in Eywa, all of us-- and only one when we are three," Neytiri finishes, the low melodic words making Jake's heart ache deep in his chest. "Eywa cares only for the balance, even when strange things must happen to preserve it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the magnificent Porn Battle IX that oxoniensis hosts. Everyone else's stories were going around, and I just couldn't resist. :)

Tsu'tey touches Neytiri like she's sacred, the bow-callused pads of his fingers barely grazing her skin as he strokes along her thighs, her flanks, her ribs and lower back. Her liquid golden eyes closed behind blue lids sparkling with luminescent freckles, Neytiri sinks down on Tsu'tey's length, a shudder rippling up the length of her body all the way to the tips of her ears, which twitch. Jake is the one guiding Tsu'tey into his mate.

The tree limb is huge, more than wide enough for three Na'vi, and its bark is soft and spongy beneath them, releasing a faint dark scent as their movements crush into it. Tsu'tey is on his back and Neytiri straddles him, rocking slowly back and forth. When she lets out a soft gasp, the first sound she's made since letting her loincloth slither off, Jake feels a pang of jealousy stab right into his core. He presses up closer behind Neytiri, knees to either side of Tsu'tey's thighs, and lets her feel the heat of his own erection pressing the cleft between her buttocks.

 _Not happening_ , say his instincts, his emotions, the possessive ones that want Jake to bare his fangs and snarl. _Necessary_ , he tries to tell himself. Because they may be mated for life, Neytiri and he, one and forever in the eyes of Eywa, but it turns out that Avatar bodies are sterile. Beneath the green shadow of the new Hometree they tried and tried and tried for a child, Jake choking fervent prayers into Neytiri's skin each time that, despite everything Norm told them about Avatar genetics, there might be one single spark inside him capable of igniting life.

Tsu'tey has that spark. The irony tastes like ashes, that in the end Tsu'tey would be the mate for Neytiri that he was supposed to be all along.

"Jake," Neytiri whispers, the initial consonant soft as mist on her Na'vi tongue. "Be with me."

"I am," he mumbles, burying his face into her hair, nuzzling down until his lips find the nape of her neck, the sensitive translucent roots of her linking tendrils. At the other end of her braid, the tips twine with his. The link's bright flare ignites in his mind at their joining, Jake's arousal flowing through Neytiri as the feeling of being penetrated and full blooms in parts of Jake that he doesn't actually have, that he only has through _tsahelu_. Neytiri's surprised groan is gratifying, at least until the next flex of Tsu'tey's hips.

Jake's hands slide to her hips so that he can at least feel like he's part of the rhythm, only to find Tsu'tey's already there. The other Na'vi's eyes burn as he stares up at Jake, bleak in a face empty of the pleasure he should be feeling as Neytiri rides him. _His_ gold is as hard as steel, snow and winter wind, all things never found on Pandora.

"Who will raise the child?" Tsu'tey asks, his hoarse voice barely more than a whisper. It's not a challenge or an insult-- and all of a sudden Jake sees hurt in his face, the defeat of asking a question he thinks he already knows the answer to, an answer that does not include him. He loves Neytiri still, as perhaps he always will, unable to ever let go of the stubborn fierce glorious woman that he has loved for all of his life in belief that she would one day be his.

"We all will," Jake says, loving them both in that moment. He doesn't have to think about it, doesn't even have to ask Neytiri. It's the _only_ thing that could possibly be right. Switching to breathless Na'vir, he continues, "If the People can have three leaders, the child can have three parents. We are-- we are--"

 _Tsahelu_ tells Neytiri his struggle to communicate. "We are one in Eywa, all of us-- and only one when we are three," she finishes for him, the low melodic words making Jake's heart ache deep in his chest. "Eywa cares only for the balance, even when strange things must happen to preserve it."

Tsu'tey utters a moan, low and disbelieving. His eyes are wide, welling bright and shiny.

"Brother," Jake murmurs, using the Na'vir word that means not 'sibling' but 'comrade' and 'partner' and 'other half' and 'trusted one' and countless other subtleties that he doesn't even understand yet. Gently, he unweaves his braid from Neytiri's and reaches out to link with Tsu'tey. The spill of emotion between them is brand new, the first kiss of minds. "I see you, brother. Be mine."

"Be mine," echoes Neytiri, caressing the words.

Her hips quicken and Tsu'tey sobs a syllable of delight and Jake rubs his thumbs over Neytiri's nipples. Owned and owning, penetrated and penetrating, they all twine closer; they find rhythm that pleasures them all, a pushpullpress of synergy. A crescendo builds between them like sunrise over the jungle canopy, Jake rutting up against Neytiri's lower back, Tsu'tey's fingers coaxing ecstasy from Neytiri as Jake leaves a series of bitemarks down her shoulder, fangs pricking dimples in her sleek blue skin. Neytiri throws her head back and wails, her tail curling around Jake's. Mewling and gasping and slurping, they fall over the edge almost as one, _tsahelu_ helping the supernova along.

"We are one," Jake groans, sinking boneless down on top of Tsu'tey as Neytiri slips off Tsu'tey's length to lay down beside him, exhausted. The other male's mouth is warm and wet against his, slack with surprise and confusion, so Jake plunders Tsu'tey's mouth at leisure because Tsu'tey has never known a human kiss before, never even witnessed one the way Neytiri had.

When at last the pulse of pleasure fades to a low hum, Jake unlinks with Tsu'tey. He's reluctant to do so, as is Tsu'tey, the last caress of their bonded minds lingering. Jake stares breathless into Tsu'tey's eyes, almost unable to believe the depth of respect and fellowship Tsu'tey could have for the Dreamwalker who stole his mate.

"You lead us to victory, brother," Tsu'tey says softly, answering the unvoiced question. "You fought for us. You caught me when I fell."

Almost unconsciously, Jake's fingers find the welts of pale blue scar tissue on Tsu'tey's stomach, left by the bullets that sent him plummeting brokenly from the battleship hundreds of feet in the air. It was luck and chance that Jake had intercepted his fall in the chaos of battle-- _or Eywa_ , his mind whispers.

"Eywa knew I needed you," Jake says softly. He slides off Tsu'tey, finding a comfortable sprawl on the bark next to him.

From across Tsu'tey's chest, Neytiri watches him with love and affection, eyes starting to drift closed into slumber. She makes sleepy _tsahelu_ with Tsu'tey and joins hands with Jake, their twined fingers resting over Tsu'tey's stomach, and that's the way the three of them fall asleep, the nascent bond between them growing stronger even as a spark comes to life deep in Neytiri's belly.


End file.
